Amongst Summons and Contracts
by OutOfBatteries
Summary: Dear Goddess, why did you choose me? Mucking up horse stalls, playing nurse, and dodging bullets while serving Ciel afternoon tea wasn't on my top ten ways to spend my afterlife list. My name is Paige Lee the unfortunate and new stable master of the Phantomhive estate as well as a contracted summon with the duty of protecting my new master Ciel, and this is my story. Oc-Insert
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: Kuroshitsuji belongs to Toboso Yana.

Thought it would make more sense if I put a little prologue before I jumped into the story.

* * *

I wouldn't call myself an otaku, I was just an avid fan who read manga and watched the anime because I liked Japanese culture.

I mean sure I knew the basics of the language but that was because I had to take an elective in high school. It was either a language I sucked at, Spanish, a language I already knew which was mandarin Chinese or something completely new and interesting. But studying the language and culture got me hooked on the Black Butler manga. I adored the plot and the characters. However I wasn't the type to know things like a character's birthday, or dress up during cosplay conventions. I just wasn't the type of person into things like that. I especially wasn't into the whole fanfiction or role-playing thing.

So why oh why did you have to pick me, dear goddess?

Did you honestly think I would love to be dumped in the Black Butler-universe, stuck mucking up horse stalls everyday?

Mucking up horse stalls, playing nurse, dodging bullets, putting my life in mortal peril all while serving Ciel some afternoon tea was not in my top ten ways to spend my afterlife.

Serving Ciel Phantomhive actually wasn't so bad if it wasn't for the demon. A note to all you delirious fangirls out there, working with Sebastian Michaelis is an absolute nightmare. Sure he's charming and dangerously handsome if you get over the fact he has red irises and an infuriating smirk plastered on his face as he points out all your flaws. But that's not even the worst part! It's the fact he's so sly and witty, you won't even understand he's mocking you unless he uses a certain tone. Then he has the nerve to make jokes at how weak I am, the jerk will never let go of that tea pot incident ugh!

Oh and I can't even fathom why you would choose an Asian person of all people to stick in Victorian England. As if it isn't eye-catching enough with a handsome man adorned in a butler uniform and an adolescent boy wearing an eye patch and carrying a cane walking down a street, you just had to add a small Chinese girl dressed as a boy into the mix.

I still believe it was because of bad karma and being a horrible person in one of my past lives that made me end up in my current predicament.

And to think, if only I hadn't gone to the beach that day I still would have been home enjoying my last few days of junior year.

It was all because of the stinky beach, the polluted water, and the dang goddess.

I shouldn't have agreed to her contract.

Arghhhh.

Oh right, I haven't introduced myself have I?

My name is Paige Lee the unfortunate and new stable master of the Phantomhive estate as well as a contracted summon with the duty of protecting my new master, Ciel Phantomhive.

Ciel Phantomhive, the Queen's watchdog.

Wonderful.

* * *

That's right it's a Kuroshitsuji insert! Although it's not really a self-insert since Paige and I aren't really that alike in many aspects.

I lovelovelove self-inserts, and I had this plot bunny in my head for a year but I could just never put it on paper. It probably doesn't make any sense right now, but it'll get clearer as the story goes on.

Hope y'all enjoy and constructive criticism or any questions are welcomed!


	2. Summoning Arc Chp 1: Blackout

Disclaimer: Kuroshitsuji belongs to Toboso Yana. I also don't own Harry Potter, which is owned by J.K. Rowling. I do not in any way own Kuroshitsuji, the only thing I do own is my character Paige Lee.

* * *

So I've been told I do the wrong things at the wrong time.

I'm the type of person who comes up with witty comebacks a day late, the type of person who brings up the little things everyone forgets about, the type of person who can't read the situation properly.

Hence, I'm an awkward child.

I don't understand why I just wrote all that down, not like you actually care what I'm like, you're just a piece of paper. A piece of parchment paper to be exact(not to be nitpicky or anything, but that's what you are). Why am I even writing on this thing?

Umm...

Now I remember, I couldn't find loose-leaf . Why do I need loose-leaf you ask? I need it to write my thoughts down, before I go clinically insane. In all my seventeen years of living I found out it's better to write down mental breakdowns instead of thinking out loud a.k.a. "talking to yourself like a creeper", as my brother would put it(He's a total hypocrite too, I've seen him talking to his "manly six pack" in front of the mirror before). Not that I have a lot of mental breakdowns! They're more like emotional breakdowns, I write my feelings down when under too much stress, when I'm really angry, when I'm really happy, and when I'm contemplating. It helps me keep myself composed most of the time since it gets kind of nasty when my breakdowns show, even the happy breakdowns tend to freak people out (Wow I'm repeating the word "breakdown" a little too much).

Right, now let's discuss "the situation" that I'm currently in which is the cause of my mental state of mind. I think I have to first start off with, I think I'm dead and in hell. Okay maybe not hell, but I'm sure as heck not in heaven maybe I'm in purgatory? Purgatory in the _past_…?

The past.

The past, the past, the past, with lords and feudalism and corsets and nobles and servants and butl-

No! I am not going back to that train of thought, I refuse to think about _him_! 'Cause he's not real, those eyes aren't real, that boy isn't real, this mansion isn't real, not real, not real, not real-

NOT REAL!

Huh. I'm starting to think writing down my feelings is counterproductive.

Fact is I think I died, or was supposed to die. In the ocean(The stupid-stinky-smelly-disgusting-filthy-hateful ocean with an equally hateful rancid fish smell, yeah I drowned in that).

Now that I think about it, I just don't like large bodies of water in general. But for some odd reason I want to jump into an ocean right now. So I guess I kind of do like water? Which means I used to hate water. Am I confusing you? I'm confusing myself as well. Okay, let's start off with what I was like and what happened before I died!

Since I was young I tended to avoid beaches, pools, water parks, and the like because I had an absolute fear and hatred for it. Why you ask? To put it quite simply it is because water and me(Or is it I? Youknowwhat? Who cares about grammar, not like anyone's gonna actually read this thing) do not mix, ever.

Ever.

If you didn't get that the first time, I'm going to say it one more time for you, to get it through your head. I'll even add an extra kick to it: **Ever**.

Do you know why I have such bad luck when I come into contact with water? It's because I've probably raked up some bad karma, in my past life. Was I a horrible dictator, who slaughtered children? Or perhaps, I kicked some abandoned puppies, who were left on a road (Not that I would ever, do something like that. The mutts, would probably chomp my foot off).

Actually, I feel like I'm starting to not make sense anymore. I have no idea, how I got from "me and water, equals disaster" to, "me kicking puppies, for kicks"(Did you notice the pun? Haha, I'm so clever).

But seriously, who would kick a puppy? Have you ever met a pit bull? Try kicking that, and I can assure you you'll regret it. My friend has a pit bull for a dog, and let me tell you it is scary. It's a puppy and it's almost as big as me! Wait, a dog that isn't a year old is classified as a puppy right? Oh whatever, I'm pretty sure it's a puppy. Every time I go over to her house, I swear it tries to rip off my nose with it's fangs of doom. Final point is that, that pit bull is scary as hell. But I think I'd prefer kicking a raging pit bull, then being in my current predicament.

Even though, I just said I would never kick a dog…

UGH. I can't even think properly today, anymore!

You know, I hate this pen. It has got to be the crappiest fountain pen, I've ever used. Which I guess isn't saying much because this is the first fountain pen I've ever used. I mean who uses fountain pens in this day and age?

Wait…

Scratch that, I can't apply that thought since I'm currently no longer in the modern era(Does that mean they don't have indoor plumbing here? Oh the horror! No I'm not trying to be sarcastic, can you imagine how terrible it would be to have constipation during winter in an outhouse?).

This fountain pen creates ink blotches a lot when I write, since I'm just absentmindedly leaving the pen on the paper as I stare out the window. You know, coming from the city, I don't see that much greenery. It's just the occasional rows of trees lined up on the public sidewalk. It's nothing too fancy, the trees don't even look pretty. But here, the garden looks beautiful, although some of the trees look recently planted. Oh hey, there's a bush over there!

It's all green and fluffy. Kind of like a cloud on the ground!

Just green, and a lot smaller.

Haha…

I've just reread, what I've written so far, and I feel kind of bad. Do you see, what I mean by randomly awkward? What I've written so far, doesn't even have a flowing sequence. It's just random stuff, pasted together, kind of like my science fair projects in elementary school.

Okay, I'm going to stop the panicky, "don't-know-how-to-deal with-the current situation" rambling, right now. Instead I shall tell you my, for now imaginary friend Sir Parchment Paper, how I got dumped into this mess. I'm going to try to minimize the awkwardness, and get straight to the point.

No distractions! No ramblings! No diversions, which will delude me from reality and into my wonderful, spaced-out, world that sounds oh so tempting!

You know, this chair is really comfortable. Way better, then the chairs I have at home or school. This one is, plushy, I kind of think it would be similar to me sitting on clouds. Ohhh, I want to try sitting on a green cloud. How cool, would that be?

I'd rather be dead and sitting on clouds, then this. Wasn't there a quote from somewhere that said, "Don't pity the dead, pity the living?". I totally get that quote now. Unless this is all a freaky dream and I'm in limbo currently, but I've never had one of those dreams in a dream, you know? Like you have a scary dream, wake up from it, and find out something unbelievable, and then the whole thing turns out to be a dream. Wait, that kind of happened today didn't it? Except it wasn't a dream. But I thought it was a dream, but in the end, it was reality…

Am I making sense?

No?

Then, that just means your dumb. Yeah, you can't follow my awesome logic. Hey you know what I want to do, Sir-parchment-paper? I kind of want to run outside, right now. It just started to drizzle a bit. Wow, rain is so pretty. The window is going all, pitter-patter. Like a bunch of people are tapping on the window, except that would be annoying. But the rain sounds rather how should I put it? Soothing. Which is really strange, 'cause normally I hate the rain. I hate getting wet, it's disgusting. Due to the reason, rain is water. Rain equals puddles, which equals either getting splashed by puddles or stepping in puddles. Although right now, I wouldn't mind jumping in a puddle.

Oh man, blotch of ink for a period, gahh. Was staring out the window too long, the rain is so beautiful! But there's only a light drizzle outside, I wonder what it would be like if it rained harder.

Hrmm.

Uh, I'm starting to get off topic again…

Let's start from the beginning shall we?

-x-x-v-x-v-x-v-x-x-

"You have got be the worst big brother out there," I crossed my arms in front of my chest and frowned. Here I was on the beach, at five a.m_. _Five in the morning, the sun didn't even rise yet! It was freezing cold too, as the waves rolled closer and closer to me. That wasn't even the reason I was upset(and a little angry), it was the day before my finals. It was "_I'll-cram-a-year's-worth-of-knowledge-and-vomit-everything-I-know-onto-the-test-tomorrow_" day.

"Oh come on, it's my last summer with you, before I go to college," a baritone voice replied.

"It's not like I'm not going to see you next summer. You're coming back home for vacation, remember?"

"Stop being a spoil sport and hang out with your bro and some pals. Where's all that enthusiasm for your favorite sibling?" He flashed me a grin with his pearly white teeth as he slung his arm around my shoulders to give me a one armed hug.

"Yayyy…" I stared at him blankly as he ignored my monotone reply. Did he forget, he was my only sibling? Did he not see his friends passed out on the ground? As soon as we got off the bus they opened up their beach towels and fell asleep. I secretly hoped, they would get sunburns, as I started to lug around and set up our beach area with my brother.

My brother left me alone after I helped him lug around coolers and mats. He left me to sulk under the cool umbrella's shade, while he played beach volleyball with his friends. Show's how much he loves his dear little sister, uses her for manual labor then ditches her right after. Look at how happy he is, running after that stripped rainbow ball! What if I fail tomorrow's test? Mom and dad will crush me with their fists of doom. Then they'll start the lecturing, "Why didn't you stay home and study! It's because you always go out and play. Do you ever think about your future? Why can't you be like your brother?" I started to seethe and malicious thoughts erupted from my brain in a matter of seconds at just the mere thought of being compared to my sibling for the umpteenth time. Where was my _thought book_ when I needed it!(No it's not called a diary or journal, okay!) Then I came to a conclusion. The same conclusion I always came to when we get into sibling squabs.

It's all, his fault!

That no good jerk, I'll show him no one messes with Paige Lee and gets away with it! I'll let all the girls know that he still sleeps with a night light on! I marched over towards the group of soon to be college students, just in time to hear a familiar story being told by my brother.

"I guess you girls don't know the history about this beach, since you're new and all…" He looked solemnly at the ocean.

"What history?" A girl asked from the crowd.

"Well, every few decades someone drowns here."

One of the girls frowned, the spunky red-head my brother had a crush on, "That's not entirely unnatural. Some people can't swim, and they drown when there's no one to save them."

He slung his arm around her shoulder and said morbidly, "Yeah I guess it wouldn't sound so strange, if only one of the kids who died here wasn't the star of the swim team. It's even stranger that his body was never found."

Another boy chirped in, "Rumors say that the victim feels a strange tugging sensation, before being engulfed in light."

My brother grinned, "Legend has it, that the person who drowns is a sacrifice, to a water demon."

The red-head only shook her head in disbelief. "You're making this up," but we could all hear the slight quiver in her voice.

Some of the boys grinned, knowing perfectly well, what my brother was planning to do. I rolled my eyes, and sighed. My typical brother, was being a typical guy. I knew the little horror tale he was telling. It was about this, I quote, "Epically cool water demon, who dominates the deadly seven seas". Apparently, those who have entered the ocean, would be engulfed in a blue light, and dragged into the water to a far away place, never allowing you to return home. I decided to stop the hoax, didn't want those poor girls to suffer the same humiliation I went through a couple of years ago.

"He's not making it up," Several heads swiveled to look at me as I broke out of my silent demeanor, "The star swimmer of the local high school around here did drown a few years ago."

My brother secretly gave me a thumbs up from behind everyone, because he thought I was playing along with his charade. I scoffed and continued, "But the water demon junk, is a bunch of lies. My brother told me the same story when I was little and then played a mean prank on me afterwards." At that moment a brilliant idea popped into my head and I decided to pull out the "_My brother's a big meanie!_" card. Now that I think about it, it was a bit childish. I should've just discreetly placed a bug in his drink. His reactions to animals that have more than four legs are hilarious (Yeah, he's the type of brother who makes his little sister kill the spiders in his room).

I saw the ginger haired girl frown and give my sibling a disapproving look. I grinned, time to add fuel to the fire, "He pretended to be the water demon and dragged me underwater by the ankle, even though he knows I can't swim!" I quickly covered my face to hide an incoming snicker with my hands and instead let out a small fake sniffle. The soon to be college girls, all crowded around me cooing as if I was a small wounded animal, after sending my brother a glare that promised death. I quickly peeked through my fingers to see my brother's horrified expression as the girl he liked gave him a threatening look as she gave me a warm hug.

At that moment, I thought revenge could never be as sweet as this. I now realize that seeking revenge was the beginning of a chain reaction that would land me on my death bed. If I had my thought book, none of this would have happened! I wouldn't have actually sought revenge, I would've just written everything down and made little stick figure drawings of my brother's crush smacking my brother's face in with the volleyball which would render him unconscious with a broke nose and blood dribbling down his chin! (Okay that was a bit too detailed and messed up, but in my defense it was really hot that day).

Um, back to the story. My brother sought revenge to my revenge (He's also the type of brother that likes to have the last laugh).

He gave me the "_you're-in-big-trouble-missy_" glare and I proceeded to back away, right into the ocean water right where he wanted me to be.

I gave him the evil eye and in a venomous tone said, "Don' .dare." (To be completely truthful at that point I was panicking and chanting names of deities, praying he wouldn't toss me into the water like a sardine).

He raised a delicately thin, eyebrow. I was so stupid, since when did threatening him ever work? Besides, being threatened by me, was like being threatened by an ant. I, could never enforce my threats. So, I was pretty squash-able, and occasionally a pushover. I was always begging for mercy, and forgiveness, for going over my head. By the end of the day I would be bawling like a baby. Why did I let my vengeful side take over and seek out revenge? It was going to be the death of me and in a sense this time it was. It was the beginning of the end of Paige Lee's life in the modern era.

Before I knew it; I was sailing in the air and collided with the chilly, smelly ocean water. I was lucky he decided not to throw me ridiculously far. But then again, he probably wasn't strong enough (must run in the family), that or he didn't feel like fishing me out of the ocean himself. My eyes only saw the shore, but my body felt the ocean. Three-fourths of my body was submerged in water. It was okay, I wasn't too far, I would reach land in a matter of seconds. However, that lovely thought soon started to diminish. My limbs felt like lead, as each second passed, they got heavier and harder to move. A grimace found its way to my face, as I felt something sharp shoot up my hamstring.

I should've reached shore already! My teeth tore into my bottom lip, salty tears made it's way to my eyes, as I tried to trudge forward. No, I wouldn't let my mind register the pain. All I saw was my brother; all I could wonder was what was etched on his face. Were his obsidian eyes, for once open with worry? Normally, not to sound stereotypical or anything, his eyes would look like they were closed ('cause he had small eyes). It was like they were glued shut together; only during serious moments would they be open and very visible.

I always liked imagining, seeing his eyes wide with surprise and mouth open, looking dumb founded. I suppose, that would be the expression he would make, when he found out his future-wife, would be pregnant with his child. Or perhaps he'll look like that when his future-daughter gets a boyfriend, gets married. I wanted to be the cool aunt, you know? Then I had a startling realization about my thoughts.

Oh lord, I'm starting to think like I'm going to die (Why, oh why, did my sixth sense had to be right for once?).

A shiver raked, through my whole body as goose bumps made their way onto my skin. I was cold, from both the freezing temperature of the water and my ominous thinking. I hated the ocean, I always felt this sort of dread when I was near it, let alone in it. I mentally didn't feel, the broken shells I was stepping on digging into my foot. All I wanted was to feel dry sand again between my toes, to have a nice warm towel wrapped around my body; to whine to my parents my brother had nearly killed me. But, it seems that, my body would respond to the agony, before I could even register it happening. My stomach twisted, as a foreign taste entered my mouth. Crimson liquid leaked onto my tongue, escaping from the small tare on my once pink lips, which now had a hint of blue.

I was getting closer, fifty-four(Yes I wrote down fifty-four, I can get meticulous about these kinds of things!) percent of my body was out of the ocean. Taking blows from the wind as it whipped my body, I wouldn't be surprised if my internal temperature dropped a few degrees. The orange form of a lifeguard, seemed to go back to his high chair, as he saw no reason to help me out of the water. I was already out of harms way. Then my bad karma, kicked in. A large wave seized me, it shoved me a few feet back to shore. It smacked my head, and caught me off guard. I could almost hear a baritone voice, call my name. An outstretched hand, a short mop of black hair, large obsidian eyes wide with worry was all that could appear in my head. My knees let out as I tumbled forward, before my whole body was dragged back into the water. I almost screamed as I realized I was farther from shore then, I was when I was first thrown in.

Feeling panic seize me, as my chest started to quickly take in and expel air from my lungs; I tried to quickly walk back to shore.

Shore…

My heart constricted every few seconds, when I felt a small wave push me towards land, but as if it was taunting me, it would once again pull me back towards the ocean. I was now on my tippy toes and my head was just able to peak out of the ocean. I got my limbs to start moving, to walk back towards shore when I started to hear frantic yells.

TWEEEEEEEET.

A whistle.

I saw other swimmers in front of me hurry out of the water. I saw a few orange clad swimmers and my brother dive in, and hazardly try to swim my way. I whipped my head around, so hard I could almost hear it crack, to see a wave. A wave any surfer would have died to ride on, come my way. A blood curling cry erupted from my throat, "GEEEEG," before the wave totally submerged my body in water.

My first instinct was to get some oxygen into my body. The water had smashed me hard against my chest, knocking all air out of my body. My arms stretched out towards the surface of the ocean, my legs tried to kick and push myself to the top.

After about, ten seconds of struggling in the water, I ran out of energy.

I needed air.

So I inhaled.

Salt water streamed in through my nose, into my mouth and rushed down my wind pipe. My trachea protested, not used to the unwelcome presence of liquid entering my lungs. Bubbles started to appear in front of me, as I choked and coughed in the ocean, a horrible attempt to empty my lungs, of water. It only resulted in more of the salt water, gathering in me trying to make me one with the ocean.

Everything looked blurry; all I could see was a translucent blue. Despite being more than a few feet underwater, everything looked rather bright. As if a spotlight, decided I was the main actress in the show.

I didn't want to die. I wanted to experience love. I wanted to help people. I wanted to have my own kids. I wanted to do something meaningful in my life, or at least live a life where I wouldn't regret everything I did. I wanted to live.

If I was crying, I couldn't tell, the tears would only disappear into the ocean. The only part of me that as I soon found out, would remain in the place I called home.

I felt my conscious slipping away from me. My thoughts were no longer coherent. All I remember was a slight tugging at my ankle, before everything went black.

-x-x-v-x-v-x-v-x-x-

The first thing my brain registered was that I was alive. I don't know how, I don't really care either. I would just like to say-

I'M ALIVE, BABY!

Can I get a "Woot woot"?

No?

Of course not.

The second thing I registered was, someone slapping me in the face. I couldn't tell who it was because my eyes were still closed, they felt glued shut and I was to drained to care about the painful slaps to my cheeks. I was exhausted, I really wanted to go to sleep and the cerulean blue lights I was seeing started to dim. Neither of these were good signs. Weren't they the symptoms of someone about to die?

The third thing I registered was, I wasn't lying on sand or a bed. So that ruled out the beach and hospital. I felt something akin to blades of grass, against my palm. This meant I was outside but not at the beach, and that was _reaaaaaaaaaalllllllllly_ weird.

The fourth and final thing I registered before my eyes snapped open, was something warm on my leg sliding up towards my inner thigh.

My inner, freaking thigh.

Before I continue there's a little something you need to know about me. Okay maybe a lot, since it contributes to the way I act. I've got really fast reflexes. Unfortunately compared to the rest of my family members my reflexes are rather slow, which is why I'm useless when fighting my older brother. Which is why I got thrown into the ocean without a struggle(That and because I was panicking, usually I'm able to at least able to run away for a good ten minutes before getting captured). He knows how much I hate the water, what a jerk for a brother. It's his fault I'm stuck HERE with no known way to return home. Dang it.

Okay enough brooding, back to explaining.

However even though my reflexes are super fast(fast as lightning! Mwahahaha. Okay I'm kidding. Don't look at me like that Sir ParchmentPaper!), I have a slow brain. What do I mean by "slow brain" you ask? Why what a wise question my friend. I think we must go over the definition of a reflex first. A reflex is an action a person takes without thinking or with conscious thought. So if someone decides to chuck something random at me, I'll be able to catch it on reflex. As a result I'm quite good at sports, but I suck at things that require real thinking like chess, riddles, and puzzles. In other words, I can't connect the dots too well unless you give me a lot of time to observe and really THINK about it. Let me give you an example: someone tells me a witty joke and in turn I'll laugh like it's the most hilarious thing or stay silent and the reason is because I don't understand the joke. Then some time later I'll randomly think of that joke again and I mean really think about it and go like, "Ohhhhhhhh, I get it."(Yeah, I'm that type of person, thank you very much). Therefore I have a delayed reaction when it comes to non-instinctual situations.

As a result of my slow brain it took me a whole minute to stare mutely at the spectacle in front of me, before I started to scream and thrash like a banshee.

The moment my eyes opened they started to dart all over the place, gathering bits of information to access my situation. The sky was colored black with glowing white specks littering the sky, my pupils dilated soaking the only form of light from the bright stars. I looked down from the sky to see four guys surrounding me, adults probably in their early twenties if that light stubble was anything to go by. They were wearing extremely old clothing and I mean that in both definitions. The clothes looked worn and I spotted a few rips here and there along with frayed discolored sleeves. Perhaps they were hand me downs? Hand me downs from their great great great grandfathers? I stared at their clothes that looked vaguely familiar, like the type of clothes in documentaries about history. What time period was it again? The colonia- wait no that has to be wrong. The colonial period had people in erm white wigs, pilgrims and that jazz. I guess it would be the industrial age?

Probably.

Maybe…

I think?

I suck at history I know, go away Sir ParchmentPaper. The only reason I even know what you're called is because of Harry Potter movies.

Anywayyy, as I was saying the men surrounding me looked like they belonged in a historical documentary. _Ew_, one guy had his trousers down, did not need to see that. My eyes quickly darted away from a scarring sight to survey their faces. Strangely the looks on their faces ranged from horrified, scared, and my personal favorite: caught-with-my-hand-in-the-cookie-jar-before-dinner face. It was kind of funny because the guy with the cookie-jar face was the closest one to me, and I could actually see rgw sweat on his brow and his iris' dilated to the point I thought I couldn't see his pupil! It looked comical and was pretty funny, until I noticed something wet against my thigh. I glanced down and saw a trembling clammy hand resting against my inner thigh. Then I noticed my own body had been stripped of my zip up hoodie that had acted as my swimsuit cover up and my shorts.

Very odd, as I hadn't remembered taking them off before, since I hadn't planned on taking a dip in the water.

Wait…

I was in what seemed to be a secluded area at night. Surrounded by four guys, one had his pants down and another had his hand up my inner thigh. My shorts and hoodie were on the ground, rendering me in a bathing suit.

(Hold on, the dots are connecting… Picture complete!)

I took in a sharp intake of air as my face slowly morphed to show the horror I was feeling towards my predicament. Feelings of surprise, disgust, and fear boiled within me. All the negative emotions were let out at once as my scream rippled through the night. The four men backed away looking mortified, their healthy tan skin turned a pasty white under the night sky. I shoved the man who had his vile-nasty-foul hand on my leg and gave him a good kick to the head, before I bypassed the other three and took off running like a madwoman.

If I think about it now, I don't understand why I took the path I did. The path that I could've taken, should've taken looked like it had a flat grassy path. The direction I ran in however had a patch of uneven ground, random areas of mud and many small trees. Do you know what a cluster of small trees and bushes means? It means getting scratched and unceremoniously cut everywhere. I was also missing appropriate footwear, what I would give for a pair of sneakers instead of my bare feet. But I ran and ran as if there was a destination to my random path. I just felt drawn to that direction as if there was something waiting for me there that would somehow help me out! But I'll never know if there was really any help at the end of my path, because I never made it.

I heard the men behind me, a stampede of footsteps and curses followed my trail quickly. They were gaining on me and I made the mistake of turning around to take a quick glance to see if they were behind me. I forgot that was a classic move of someone just about to die in a horror movie. I slammed into something hard and would have fallen if it hadn't been for someone steadying me. My eyes quickly flickered to the figure in front of me and I panicked. A tall figure was covered by the shade of the tree, and I could only recognize outstretched arms belonging to a man wearing a black suit. There was something extremely off about him, loud warning bells sounded in my head telling me to_getawaygetawaygetaway_. But, I couldn't move I was terrified. I felt as if one wrong action in front of this man would end in immediate death.

"There she is!"

I heard their cries, but their voices were like that of background noise when a person talked on the phone, the sound was heard but took a backseat to the conversation with the person on the other line. I didn't care about the men chasing after my hide; I cared about the man in front of me. Besides what if he was an accomplice of theirs? (Thank god he wasn't but why oh why, did it have to be him of all people?)

I didn't know what to do, I didn't know what I could do in this situation. But the stress and tension was getting to me and I caved in. I caved in and let caution go to the wind. I wrenched out of his grip, and tried to make a quick escape but the man caught my wrist in a tight hold. Taking this as a sign of aggression I prepared to knee him where the sun doesn't shine. Unfortunately (And fortunately because I don't know if I would still be living if my knee connected), he blocked my attack and took a step forward towards me.

There were only two things I remembered after that. He said something to me, what his words were I don't remember. But from the looks of his smirk it was something funny. Apparently so hilarious, a low chuckle escaped his lips. A chuckle that I couldn't decipher properly, was he mocking me? Or was it the victorious laugh a predator would give out before devouring its prey?

Then I saw it, the reason why I knew he was dangerous. It was as if I was looking at a pair of rubies, the glistening red orbs stared back at me with barely concealed mirth. But the color wasn't what terrified me the most, no it was the eerie way his irises were illuminating light, like the bright stars above us.

They were glowing.

Then I knew, I knew what he was!

Could that thing hear the quickening pace of my heart? Smell the fear I was radiating off in tendrils like a dog? For once I cursed my brother for being right(at least half right) and muttered the name of a being I didn't believe existed till now, right before I passed out again.

"Demon."

-x-x-v-x-v-x-v-x-x-

When I woke up to see a cream colored ceiling above me, I almost sighed in relief. That was until I realized my room had a peach hued ceiling and hospitals had white ceilings. Remembering yesterday night's events, I shot up in bed in alarm and surveyed the room, my breathing quickening as I did so. Was I still in danger? I glanced around the room and saw no one.

Where was the demon?

The molesters?

My brother?

Should I have checked the closets and under the bed, as well? I decided not to because I was still scared out of my wits. My eyes instead soaked in the sight of the foreign room. It looked very old fashioned. Furniture you wouldn't normally find in a regular bedroom was present. I spotted well furnished mahogany vanities and wardrobes crafted in an old gothic style with elegant curves at the corners. There was a sense of foreboding as I searched the room for anything remotely modern, I found none.

Where was I?

I clambered out of bed and in my haste promptly tripped on the white bed sheets(Hey, when a girl is freaked out she's allowed to make mistakes!). Careful to not look under the bed I decided to yank myself out of the tangle of limbs and blanket to run to a nearby window, shades of green greeted my vision in the form of bushes, trees, and grass being basked in sunlight.

_Noooonononononono_. The scenery looked like the beginning of a forest and I did NOT live anywhere near one. I collapsed on the floor and let my head hit the wall loudly. Maybe if I smashed my skull against the wall enough times I would've woken up from this nightmare? I slumped against the wall and let out a little whimper, what the heck did I do to deserve this? It was cold too and I was only wearing a bathing suit! I crawled over to the fallen blanket and wrapped it around myself, feeling only a tad bit safer.

Seconds ticked by and I glanced out the window again momentarily from the floor. Maybe I should try to go outside? I stared at the only door in the room. It should have looked tempting to me, but I didn't think it was a smart idea to venture outside. What if I got lost? What if I didn't like what was outside that door?

_What if someone tried to come in?_

I scrambled from my position on the floor and ran to the door. The moment I touched the lock however, a soft knock was heard on the other side of the wood and I withdrew my hand quickly as if burned. I heard a melodious male voice ask, "Miss are you awake?" I inhaled sharply, contemplating quickly if I should answer. What if this person was willing to help me? But what if he was one of the men from last night? What if he was-

I didn't think as I saw the metal doorknob turn clockwise and the door open just a creek, I slammed into the door with full force and quickly turned the lock. I heard the male let out a long and slow exasperated sigh, "Miss I know you're awake, please open the door," I stood stock still, well that was one draw back to locking the door. A quiet moment passed by before he continued, "I must attend to the wounds you've acquired last night." I blinked for a few seconds before glancing down and did a quick double take. I was still wearing my bathing suit but, my body was dressed in white wraps that I hadn't noticed before. I ran my hand absently over the cloth that hid a particularly nasty wound that I got from running past a thorny bush near my hip. If the man behind the door treated my wounds, then he couldn't be a bad person right? Maybe he was a doctor? He sounded like a nice person too…

I gathered my wits and slowly opened the door just a sliver, only to catch the same red eyes of the man yesterday looking at me with a fake smile. I immediately shut the door and my wits went out the window again as I flung myself under a nearby desk, dragging the chair so it was directly in front of me. I don't know about you but hiding in small confined spaces makes me feel safe. I think it's the feel of having something against my back, knowing nothing can attack me from behind. As well as having my sides completely blocked off, I would only have to look forward to see if he was there. That and if I make myself into a small enough ball, hopefully no one will be able to see me(Especially with a chair shielding me from harm). So I fell into my false sense of comfort and deemed myself safe being curled up. Well, it made me feel safe until I saw two black polished shoes in front of me on the shiny wood floor.

Crap I forgot to lock the door! My eyes went wide and my pupils dilated in fear. I tried to stop hyperventilating, what if he could hear my harsh breathing? I held my breath and buried my head between my knees, wrapping my blanket covered arms around myself. I shut my eyes tightly as I started to mix in a chant and pray for good measure.

_Hecan'tseemeHecan'tseeme, God, Allah, Jesus, pleasepleasepleasesaveme!_

I heard the click of the door and shakily let out the breath I was holding in. Oh thank you so much, I'll be the most devoted follower ever. I'll become a zealot of some sort and live the rest of my life in churches and temples and being selfless and-

I opened my eyes to see those horrible red eyes staring back at me with amusement. A shrill surprised, "eep" tore out from my throat and without a millisecond of thought I launched my foot at his face, only to hear a grunt of disgust a moment later. I pulled my offending limb in horror back towards my body. The Demon settled himself in front of me and violently snatched a handkerchief out of his suit's breast pocket to wipe off bits of dirt from his face due to my muddy feet. The ends of his lips tugged down ever so slightly and I knew this was the end(If I think about it, I probably had that thought at least ten times in the past two days).

_I'msogoingtodie._

I returned to my curled ball in fright and just stayed in that position, waiting for the demon to kill me. I didn't want to see those malicious ruby eyes staring at me before my death. I tried to think happy thoughts. _Happythoughtshappythoughts._

I waited and waited.

Why am I not dead yet?

I heard rustling as the door opened once again and a light pair of footsteps entered the room. I heard an irritated voice growl out, "Sebastian what is the meaning of this! I asked you to fetch the girl half an hour ago," There was a quiet pause and a muffled snicker as the young voice continued, "What happened to your face?' The person speaking sounded so young! But that wasn't what I was intrigued by, it was the accent he had. It sounded British!

Then I blinked in surprise at the adult spoke, did the Demon always have a British accent? How did I miss that? "Young Master, it seems your guest is unwilling to cooperate with me," I didn't miss the ire tone he used. Guess that kick did a lot of damage. "Perhaps a word from you will help soothe her," the demon suggested using a voice that sounded silky and alluring, it was so deceiving!

A cryptic reply resonated through out the room, "Why?"

The Demon's amused tone was back, "It seems that the lady is afraid of me, my lord"

There was a faint grumble and I saw the chair slowly being removed from it's position in front of me. So I grabbed it's legs tightly determined to at least keep my shield, only for my body to jerk forward along with the chair as someone yanked it out from it's place under the desk. I was rendered sprawled out on the ground and when I lifted my head I saw the Demon sporting a smirk towering over me, along with a side view of a young boy with dark hair. If the young boy was the demon's master, then he would have to be a higher ranked demon right? I didn't want to see him. I didn't want to see two pairs of those terrible red eyes looking at me. I crumpled into an unceremonious heap on the floor hiding under the covers.

I hated this. Instead of straight up killing me, I felt as if they were slowly torturing me so they would successfully break my mind then kill my physical body. I abhorred the way I was acting too, how I felt so weak and scared. I was a coward, my eyes were squeezed shut and I was trembling against the hard wood floor. I just wanted to get this done and over with.

I wanted to die.

"No one can hurt you here, you're safe from those _monsters_," It was said so quietly, I might not have heard it. I don't know why I reacted the way I did, why I thrust the covers back to look at the boy in worry and alarm. The sentence, it frightened me, because it didn't sound like he was talking to me. It sounded like he was talking to himself, trying to convince himself that he was safe and that nothing could hurt him. I realized he couldn't be a demon. After all how could a demon, fear monsters when he himself is one?

I blinked and stared at the face that was in front of me. He was definitely young, a preteen by the sound of his pubescent voice. I was relieved to see wisps of soft dark colored hair fall before a dark ocean blue eye. I glanced at the medical patch that covered his other eye and frowned slightly.

I hope there isn't a red eye hiding behind that eyepatch…

I may have stared too long, seeing as he raised a hand to defensively cover his eye. I flinched and stared at the floor. Way to be rude to the first person who shows you genuine sincerity. Great what am I supposed to say now, "Sorry for staring but are you hiding a red eye under there? Oh no just checking to see if you were a demon like that creature over there". Yeah, that's a great apology. Before I could apologize, the boy stood up in a seemingly dignified manner and introduced himself, "I am the Head of the Phantomhive manor, Ciel Phantomhive," He made a gesture with his hand towards his right, "And this is my butler Sebastian Michaelis". The Demon smiled(does he know when he does that it looks completely fake?) and with his white gloved hand placed on his chest, he bowed to me.

Say, what?

At this point of time, I went completely slack-jawed. Since you know, those names are the characters from a manga called Kuroshituji drawn by some Japanese person. So in other words, those characters are fictional and thus not real. But my eyes couldn't help but dart around to make comparisons to the two people in front of me and the characters in the manga. The two certainly looked the part, even the boy's dark hair had a slight hue of blue, that just shouldn't be possible on a person unless it's a wig or dyed. The longer I stared the more I noticed I couldn't find faults in their appearances, although Ciel's hair looked like they needed a trim. That and I didn't want to get all up in the Demon's face to see if those red irises were due to contacts or not. I shifted a nervous glance at the Demon, er I mean Sebastian. Oh god, that means he really is a demon and last night's fiasco was in fact real.

Wait a second, that also meant we were in the past. Which means the television wasn't invented yet, or the internet, or music storing devices or cell phones or game consoles or air conditioning or light bulbs- wait no. Those should exist already, right? Do stoves exist too? I furrowed my eyebrows; maybe I should have paid attention in history class. But the thing that worried me the most was indoor plumbing, I did not want to use an outhouse! It's like being in a porter potty.

Disgusting…

During the time I was contemplating and trying to figure out what contraptions were invented in this time period, Ciel was still waiting for me to tell him my name. Growing tired of my blank staring, he turned to his butler and hissed in an accusing tone, "You said she could speak English!" I blinked stupidly at him, snapping out of my thoughts.

Sebastian had a tight smile on and was about to reply when I interrupted him bluntly, "I can speak English". Both turned to stare at me, and Ciel shot me a startled look while Sebastian only looked curious. I blinked slowly again, was it weird that I spoke English?

"Miss, where are you from?"

I opened my mouth prepared to give the same classic self introduction I would give on the first day of school, but froze and pressed my lips together into a thin line. If I was indeed in the Phantomhive Manor then I would be in England, which was hundreds if not thousands of miles away from America. How was I going to explain how I ended up in England? How was I going to explain a Chinese girl being able to speak English in this day and age? No wonder they look so surprised! How the heck was I supposed to answer them, without giving myself away? Then as if some light bulb in my head flickered to life, I came up with my answer(Clichéd I know but, bare with me Sir Parchment Paper I'm almost done telling my story!)

"I don't know," I tried to throw my lost puppy dog face in for good measure, and looked down towards the floor. Even though I wasn't a bad actor, the moment I had eye contact with the person I was lying to I ended up always gaving myself away. My eyes started to wander, as I waited for the little earl to mull over my answer. My muddy brown orbs found it's way staring at familiar black polished shoes. Oh, I forgot he was there, the butler. I tried not to look up at Sebastian (In all honesty I just really didn't want to see those abnormal eyes again), but I spared him a quick glance anyway. The arrogant demon had a smug look on his face, as if he caught me red handed. Crap, did I sound fake? Did he see through my lie? Why was he giving me that look? Dang it, did I let my panic show?

"You," I glanced at Ciel quickly as he started to speak, _shootshootshoot_ he knew I lied didn't he? He continued, "Do not sound British. If I remember correctly, your accent is American." My eyebrows shot up and I inhaled quickly, I had forgotten about that! I grimaced, would it be weird to try to start speaking in a British accent now? _Nonono_, then it would be way to obvious he would know I was lying to him and Ciel Phantomhive, did not appreciate liars. What should I say? Should I continue acting like I had amnesia, or should I attempt to come clean? But I couldn't tell him the truth, he would think I was some psycho!

Ciel was getting tired but before any words left my mouth my stomach gave a loud rumble. I flushed and could feel my ears burning with embarrassment as I tried to cover my belly, as if putting my hand on it would suppress it's obnoxious calls for food. Ciel seemed speechless, I could just imagine what he was thinking now "How unladylike!" while Sebastian's smirk grew even wider, great this just turned more awkward then it already was. But I couldn't help it, I was really hungry! (I hadn't eaten a lot at the beach and since I passed out I hadn't eaten dinner).

"I suppose lunch is in order. It will take a while to prepare so, in the meantime," Ciel grimaced at my mud-caked feet, "Sebastian draw a bath for her."

"Yes my lord." The Demon promptly left the room, leaving me and the blunette alone. Usually I was the type of person who was comfortable with silences. If I had nothing to say, why should I bother to bring something up, for something such as small talk especially with a stranger? But that was the thing, Ciel wasn't just a stranger. I knew his background, his history, his secrets, and his future! Thus, I felt compelled to share things about myself, after all it wasn't fair if I knew so much about him and he didn't know anything about me in return. But what if I gave myself away in front of him?

I guess he knew I was feeling uncomfortable because the next thing I knew, he excused himself and left the room. Quite a perceptive little boy, or maybe he felt uncomfortable because I was blankly staring at him while not saying anything? (Probably a mixture of both)

So, this is the end of my tale Sir Parchment Paper. The moment I was left alone in the room, I fumbled around the desk for paper and here I am writing on you. I still can't fully believe I'm here, it feels so unreal. I guess there's a little part of me that still believes I'm probably unconscious in a hospital bed or worse dead. But onto more puzzling matters, what's going to happen to me now? It's not like I can just work as a Phantomhive servant, for one I can't exactly fight. I'm not an ex-soldier like Bard or a skilled sniper like Mey-rin, I don't even know how to hold a gun for crap's sake! I couldn't go against crazy things like grim reapers or serial killers. I would surely die in a millisecond unless I was given some incredible advantage. The only plausible reason for me being a Phantomhive servant is the fact I can do manual labor rather well. Washing dishes, cooking meals, mopping floors, etc. I could do all those tasks well, but so could Sebastian(and he could probably do it a gajillion times better).

Should I just ignore the whole Kuroshitsuji plot, and try to get away? But then there was the fact I was in England, I had an American accent, and I was freak'n Chinese!

Okay, I'm getting a bit too worked up. I need to breathe. Deeply.

The longer I stare outside at the rain, the calmer I feel. The rain hitting the window pane, are making a soft humming sound. I never understood people who listened to those "nature" disks, but I'm starting to think the sound of the ocean would be quite relaxing. The ocean…

Anyway I think-

-x-x-v-x-v-x-v-x-x-

In one fluid moment the teenager jerked out of the chair and threw the long piece of parchment paper she had been writing on into the crackling fire, as she heard the butler open the door.

Instead of sending her a curious look, like she thought he would his eyes flickered quickly at the burning paper. In a jolt of panic she stood in front of him, blocking his view. Could it be possible the demon was so skilled, he could read her minuscule handwriting at that distance?

She smiled politely masking her fear, as he in turn returned the gesture with his own pleasant smile masking his own irritation.

"The bath is ready Miss," he said as he led her through the many hallways in the luxurious mansion to one of the bathrooms.

The girl was lost in amazement as she stepped onto the marble tiles observing the well furnished room her eyes lingered at a few painting on the wall. She continued to glance around the room, and her eyes finally settled on the bathtub. The tub was brimming with bubbles and she felt the sides of her lips tug up automatically. She hadn't had a bubble bath since she was five! She went to dip her hand into the water, but recoiled the moment the tip of her finger touched the surface of the water. It was almost boiling hot!

"My apologizes Miss Lee. Is the water too hot?" The demon asked a look of concern on his face. But Paige could see the mirth behind his dark red eyes.

It was on purpose! What a jerk.

"It's fine. Thank you for preparing my bath Mr. Michaelis," she said in a clipped tone. She stood there waiting for the water to cool a bit, and finally after a few minutes deemed the water safe enough to bathe in. She was about to take off her clothes, but then noticed something extremely odd about the picture.

Why hadn't Sebastian left the room yet?

Why was he still standing there and why was he rolling his sleeves up?

He noticed her gaze and smiled politely again as if waiting for her to do something.

"Why are you still here?" She ignored how incredibly rude she sounded, to address the man in front of her.

He was genuinely surprised by her question and replied with a matter-of-fact tone, "To help you with your bath of course. I also need to re-bandage your wounds Miss Lee."

The girl's ears flushed a scarlet red as she gave the butler an appalled stare, "I can do it myself. Get out," she said firmly and with an afterthought added a quick, "Please."

He gave her another pleasant smile which the girl discerned as completely fake, "As you wish, Miss" and promptly left the room.

Paige inhaled deeply through her nose and released the carbon dioxide slowly out her mouth. She had to remain calm she couldn't let the man jitter her, it was what he wanted. She was going to have a nice and relaxing bath. It was just what she needed after the whole, "Oh, I'm in the Kuroshitsuji-universe now? That's just peachy."

She slowly climbed into the tub after discarding her clothes and wraps, letting her body soak in the bubble filled water. She felt so at peace in the water, as if the liquid was trying to coax her to become one with it. Ignoring the strange feeling, she saw strands of her dark black hair swirling in the water in front of her. She ran a hand through the oily tresses and frowned. She quickly dunked her head into the water, hoping her hair would be somewhat cleaner when she rose out of the soapy water. But the moment she tried to rise out of the water, she felt a familiar tugging at her ankle.

Her eyes widened, horrified unable to get out of the water. Her wild thrashes quieted down, she was quickly losing control of her body movement. She couldn't help but feel a mix of dread and surprisingly peace she felt before she lost conscious for the third time in the past two days.

* * *

Author's Note: This feels like a choppy beginning, I didn't expect this to go past 5000 words, but I just couldn't find a good place to end the chapter!

I still can't decide to write in third person or first person. Which one sounds better? I also feel like I was wayyy too descriptive in the beginning. As I was writing I tried to get less descriptive and then there was a slump whenever I had Sebastian or Ciel talk. I feel like they sound out of character.

This story is going to begin right after chapter 62 and Paige will only have knowledge of future events up to the Circus Arc.

Constructive criticism and any questions are appreciate


End file.
